


[Podfic of] Reunited (And It Feels so Good?)

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>Jack Johnson gets traded to the Pens.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reunited (And It Feels so Good?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunited (And It Feels so Good?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773272) by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). 



> Thanks takola for the beta.

Length: 47:26

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reunited%20\(And%20It%20Feels%20so%20Good_\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Reunited%20\(And%20It%20Feels%20so%20Good_\).m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
